


Flufftober 2018

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of bullshit, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Romance, month of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its Flufftober again benches





	1. Day 1: Chill (HoneyMustard)

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, lets try this thing again XD This time I'm doing a different ship for every day, although I might revisit some ships if the mood calls me. There will be a lot of rarepairs, so be prepared for that. This will be all fluff, all the time, hopefully one a day, for the month of October.
> 
> Thank you all for reading :D

Growing up in Snowdin in one of the coldest universes had give Red a bit of an edge (heh) against the cold weather that spotted up on the surface during the fall months. Throw on a jacket and maybe a beanie and he was set for whatever weather showed up, barred full on blizzards. Getting snow directly in the sockets was no bueno, friend, and after the first real snow storm up there Red had started really keeping an eye on the forecast during the winter months.

 

And predicting actual weather patterns, wasn’t that a treat? Sure Sans was all about space and the majesties of the universe, and Stretch, Stretch liked to pretend he didn’t care about much but it was the lil’ animals that got his goat, but  _ weather _ ? The weather was ever changing, ever manipulating the damn earth itself, and Red found that damn cool.

 

So sometimes it was fairly easy to forget that sometimes other people didn’t have quite the same background that he did with the cold. Sometimes he wouldn’t notice one of the others a shiverin’ until someone else had said something. Sure if he noticed it himself he’d help a fucker out, but it usually took someone else mentioning it for him to see it.

 

Grinning through the bite he had on his cig, Red looked up to the sky, red eyelights flitting round to view all the clouds that were getting a move on through the great field of gray. A right storm was brewing, and with how cold it had been lately, it was likely to be snow, rather than rain. Glancing over to his side as he walked, Stretch was staring straight ahead, rather than at the fucking cool sight above them.

 

Well, now that he was looking, Red began to frown. Stretch’s teeth were clenched, his eyelights dimmer than they should have been, and aw hell, was he shivering? Stretch was the kinda guy to not say anything if he was really suffering, didn’t like imposing on people if he could help it. Taking the cig from his fangs and letting loose a thread of smoke, Red studied his datemates clothes for the day.

 

His regular hoodie, a scarf, a beanie, and skinny jeans. Socks and crocs on his feet, the bastard. Not liking what he saw, Red scoffed, ignoring the questioning look Stretch sent him as he scoped out where the nearest thrift store was on the strip. Grabbing Stretch’s arm, he lead him across the street and into a store, heading for the back where the winter shit resided.

 

“Uh, Mickie D’s is that way, bud.” Stretch’s voice was questioning, but not prying. Red ignored him, searching through a set of heavier coats. All good enough quality, but none in his lanky ass bf’s size. 

 

“Do you, uh, do you need a coat? Are you cold?”

 

Red wanted to laugh. For as much as he liked to pretend he didn’t care, Stretch sure was an open book of worry and concern. Reminded him of his brother. “Naw, but you do.”

Even as he continued on into the store, considering asking one of the workers where their bigger coats were, Stretch stood, a bit stunned, before speed walking to catch up. “What the hell do you mean, I do? I’m fine, lets go already.”

 

Red rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cause that was totally convincin’. Yer shiverin’, sweetheart.” Glancing back, he gave him a look that told him no bullshit would be tolerated.

 

Stretch scoffed, about to deny it once more, before Red finally found a sizable coat in a decent enough color. Taking it off the rack, he flipped it up and over Stretch’s shoulders, forcing his arms through before the other had time to realize what he was doing. In the next moment Stretch was standing stiffly in a old, light brown coat, his expression screaming displeasure.

 

Red grinned as he seethed, digging his wallet from his back pocket. “Yep, that’ll do. C’mon sweetheart, I know yer hungry.” Turning on his heel, he headed for the front desk, the only indication that Stretch was following the slap of his crocs against the tiles.

 

An easy twenty bucks from his pocket and they were back out in the wind, the storm really picking up, blowing leaves around from the sidewalks to the road. The two of them walked side by side, Red pulling another cig from its carton and lighting up as well as he was able in the wind. Side glancing at a still grumpy Stretch, he noticed with satisfaction that the other was no longer shivering, and had even zipped up the coat. 

 

“Ya know I love ya, right?” Red asked, grinning. Stretch rolled his eyes, bumping into his shoulder as the two of them continued on their way.


	2. Day 2: Ticket (FloofyHoodies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, next chapter of fluff!! I know this one is a lot later in the day than yesterday's, but I have a valid excuse! I'm sick as fuck lol.
> 
> Ship: FluffyHoodies (Red/Slim)

Slim squinted down at the hem of his favorite shirt, his sockets squinting as he lifted it up and to what passed for his nose. Fresh and clean scented. A hint of lavender. Nothing like the general sweat and caramel flavors that tended to stick to his shirts, especially this one. Which meant someone had washed it, but neither his own brother nor Red’s had been over in the past three days. Unusual on its own, but Slim wasn’t questioning it.

 

Still, it left the mystery as to who the hell had done the laundry. When he’d gone to his bedroom to investigate, it seemed that both his favorite shirt and a pair of leggings he favored had been laundered, as well as a pair of briefs. Further inspection revealed that his favorite jacket was missing. Nothing else had been touched. So it was just an outfit for a certain occasion, but still, who the hell had done it? No one had broken in, done his laundry, and stolen his jacket.

 

Searching for Red turned up nothing, the little asshole conspicuously missing from the small house they shared. However, in his search, he found his favorite pair of boots sitting by the front door, scrubbed clean and even missing some of the stains that had been on them for years. Now he was truly and utterly flabbergasted, but until he found Red, he knew he wouldn’t be getting any answers.

 

Texting Fell lead nowhere, other than a reminder that book club met up this Sunday. A text shot to his own brother produced nothing but a reminder that he needed to eat and maintain a decent caloric intake. Slim pointedly did not tell his brother that he hadn’t eaten, despite it already being 3 in the afternoon, and promised to eat something substantial as he waited for Red to show up.

 

A cooked batch of ravioli later and Red still wasn’t home. It was true that the other wasn’t likely to just strut through the front door, but Slim still found himself listening for it to squeak open, the hinges old and rusted. It was nearing on 5 by the time he decided that sending a text to the bf himself would probably be a good idea, and quickly typed out a message that didn’t really convey the panic bubbling in his soul.

 

**_Hey wat u doin_ **

 

He waited for a few minutes, but sighed with a huff as he realized the asshole probably didn’t even have his phone on, let along where he could hear it. Setting his phone down on the table top, Slim began picking at the wood grain, trying to rack his mind and remember if Red had said he was going to be anywhere that day. If he had to work a shift at Dante’s, Slim could understand, but a quick talk or text saying so would have been nice.

 

Sighing, he sent off one more text to Fell before he got up, resolved to go check Dante’s and, if that didn’t work, search their usual haunts. Just as he was headed to the front door, though, a loud thump resounded through the house. Slim paused, listening as orange magic lit his eyelight, and cursed silently as he heard yet another thump and a nearly inaudible “Fuck!” Moving swiftly through the living room, Slim walked on silent feet until he was outside of the laundry room. The door was shut, the sounds inside sounding like someone was kicking the side of their washing machine.

 

Wary, but mostly confused, Slim nudged open the door. The sight that he was met with made him calm, but even more confused.

 

Red was indeed kicking the side of the washing machine, leaving a few dents as his steel toed boots came in contact with the metal siding. In the basket beside him was both his own and Slim’s jacket. 

 

Slim stared at a seething Red, then at the jackets, then, politely, “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Red started, magic flashing as he spun around, though as he met Slim’s eyes his expression turned a bit sheepish. Guilty, even. “Hey babe, were ya lookin’ fer this? Sorry, yer can have it now.” He picked up the jacket with the tips of his fingers and handed it over, Slim taking it and taking in the fresh warmth. “I washed it with tha delicate settin’s, so it shouldn’ be damaged.”

 

Slim stared down at his jacket for a long moment. “Why the hell did you wash it in the first place?” 

 

Red grinned, the sheepish expression still in place. “Well, I got a surprise fer ya. Though ya might wanna go in comfort.” Slim continued to stare until Red looked away, rubbing the back of his skull before sighing and digging what looked to be two slips of paper from his pocket. “Might as well show ya now, the secret’s out.”

 

Slim took the two slips of paper, noting the shine to them, before flipping them over. In bold lettering was listed two reserved seats for the nearby Lady Gaga tour concert that just happened to be a half hour away. He stared down at the tickets for a moment, then threw his arms around Red, who grunted, but was audibly grinning.

 

“Happy yer like ‘em, lets get on tha road already.”


	3. Day 3: Wicked (Rottenjoke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter boyos
> 
> Ship: RottenJoke (Razz/Sans)

Razz took his time finding a shopping cart that didn’t squeak with every turn of the wheel and didn’t pull to the left or right, only continuing on into the store once he found the right one. The cheese aisle called his name, but he was there for hot chocolate supplies and popcorn. The cheese covered kind of course, although he’d settle for the cheese powder you could sprinkle on top if they didn’t have any already seasoned. 

 

It was a quick trip to the back of the store, the snack aisles filled to the brim with chips and candies and other fattening items that he didn’t need, but damn did he want them. It was a hardship, passing by all the various fruit and caramel filled chocolates to get to what he needed for the hot cocoa. Namely, two bars of good chocolate and a bag of mini marshmallows. He was trying to remember if the mugs were clean at home as he made his way to the popcorn aisle, the various boxes of unpopped corn staring back at him.

 

After a few minutes of searching, he found there was no prepackaged cheesy popcorn, though there were several bottles of the cheese seasoning on the shelf. Grabbing a bottle of cheddar and a bottle of white cheddar, he tossed them into the cart as well as a box of what he and Sans had decided was the best brand of popcorn they could buy from their local grocery. 

 

Heading back towards the front of the store, he looked longingly at the dairy section, but kept his feet moving forward. At least until a flash of bright red on black catching the corner of his eye as he turned the corner. 

 

Turning, he found a new brand of chocolate that had flakes of...ghost peppers inside of it? It claimed to be a warm experience, and that it could be used for hot cocoa, was encouraged even for the steamy drink. Razz stared down at the candy, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. On one hand it might be nice to try on his own. He had a fairly decent heat tolerance and this might be a nice balance of spicy and sweet.

 

On the other...his dear Sans had no heat tolerance to speak of and would likely need someone to save him with a nice cup of milk to wash away the heat.

 

Snickering to himself, Razz tossed the bar of truly “hot chocolate” into his cart and continued on his way. However this evening went, it was sure to be exciting.


	4. Day 4: Chalk (RoyalMoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neeext chapter whoop whoop
> 
> Ship: RoyalMoney (Poppy/Cash)

It was one of Poppy’s quirks Cash had noticed early on, once the weather outside had started to cool and the leaves began changing color. It wasn’t something worrying, and it wasn’t anything harmful to either someone else or Poppy himself, it was just...odd. To Cash at least, for all he knew one of the others might find it utterly normal. But still, it was something he’d picked up on, and to this day he wasn’t sure why Poppy did it.

 

See, there was this tiny chalk board that was often laying in random places in Poppy’s house. Often times, there would be nothing written on it, but on the rare occasion there would be a quick, nigh indecipherable note written in Poppy’s swooping, messy text. Sure he might have just assumed that it was notes of appointments his lover needed to keep, as what he’d been able to decipher had been a time of day, as far as he could make out.

 

But nothing happened during that time of day for several weeks, and so Cash was left not knowing what the hell the notes meant. On certain days he caught Poppy writing something down with a piece of colorful chalk, mumbling to himself, before tossing the board aside and going about whatever business or housework he’d been doing before.

 

He could have asked, he supposed, but. Asking seemed to infringe on his boyfriend’s privacy. So. He didn’t.

 

Today, however, he was quite close to asking. Poppy had written something, gone off, come back and erased it, written something again, gone off, and so the pattern had continued. Cash was over mostly as moral support; Poppy had said he had some very important meetings coming up and he needed to mentally prepare for them. Cash had been right over with the hoody he know Poppy liked to steal and wear when he was stressed.

 

Poppy had taken it and immediately run off, leaving Cash in the living room. Which, wasn’t really a problem, Cash had his phone (the shitty flip piece of garbage it was) and he could support his boyfriend simply by being here. But then the business with the blackboard had started, leaving Cash wanting.

 

What was on the damn blackboard? Try as he might, when Poppy wasn’t in the room of course, he still couldn’t read the other’s hand writing. The letters were too swoopy and bunched together, it was a wonder Poppy could read his own handwriting.

 

Setting the board back down in defeat, Cash listened as Poppy moved about the house, the sound of classical music playing somewhere in the house calming his nerves even as the object of his affections popped back into the living room, flopping bodily into the couch next to him. Cash snorted, leaning back and staring down at his lover.

 

“Long day, babe?”

 

Poppy scoffed, sitting up. “You don’t know the half of it. Too many meetings with too many politicians that want nothing to do with peace and an outstretched hand.” With a sigh, he flopped his head against the top of the cushion.

 

Cash smirked, watching him for a moment, before his attention was brought back to the damn board. He glared at it for a moment, then, gathering up his courage, he spoke. “Hey babe.”

 

Poppy grunted.

 

“What’s with the blackboard?”

 

Poppy’s sockets slitted open, his eyelights drifting from Cash to the offending object. “Ah. That’s my planning board.”

 

Cash blinked. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to figure out a good time for our Halloween date, but nothing's truly sounding right. I want it to be special, as its our first holiday together.” His eyes opened a little wider as he looked at Cash with a smile. “Maybe you can think of something!”

 

Cash’s face was stained purple, his eyelights larger than they should have been, before he swallowed, nodding without a word. Poppy sighed in happiness and closed his eyes. 

 

“Love you dear.”

 

Cash could only squeak.


	5. Day 5: Clammy (Edgepuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost late XD
> 
> Ship: Edgepuff (Papyrus/Fell)

Why his lover had decided it would be a good idea to go running at four in the morning in his summer jogging outfit was a good idea, Fell would never know. Papyrus had come home nearly frozen over, his teeth chattering together and his limbs unresponsive even as he grinned, trying convince him that he was alright.

 

He was very much not alright, and in the next five minutes Fell had him on their couch, wrapped up in three large blankets, a pillow behind his back and a cup of fresh cocoa in his hands. Fell had dragged out their space heater, putting it a few feet away and pointed in his direction. Then, after putting on a movie for the two of them to watch, he sat beside him and pointedly stared at the screen.

 

Papyrus diligently sipped at his cocoa, the feeling in his hands slowly returning the longer he sat there in the pocket of warmth. Side glancing at Fell, he noticed the tense lines in his lover’s shoulders, the worried look in his eyes, and felt guilt nibble at his soul.

 

Setting his cocoa on the table,  Papyrus watched the show for a moment, then, stealthily, moved so that his skull was resting on Fell’s shoulder. There was no recognition for a moment, then, Fell looked down, eyelights soft. The two of them met eyelights, and after a moment, Fell leaned down and left a chaste kiss on the top of his head. After he turned back to the show, relaxing a bit into the couch, Papyrus moving with him.

 

“Please never do this again.” The request was soft, the words simple and yet, filled with the subtext of his worry.

 

Papyrus laughed quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned further into Fell. “Of course. Never again.”


	6. Day 6: Aloof (HoneyBun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day lol sorry about that.
> 
> Ship: HoneyBun (Stretch/Papyrus)

Stretch watched as Papyrus flitted through the room, getting everything ready for their Brotherly Movie Night, Blue following along behind and helping as much as the taller would let him. Sans had disappeared upstairs for some made up reason; Stretch was 98% sure he’d taken the opportunity to take a solid nap while they got everything ready. He himself was busy trying not to be as obvious as he felt as he watched Pap.

 

He admired everything about the skeleton, from his bright smile to his endless belief that anyone can be better. He’d had a crush on him for what felt like as long as he knew him, and it only grew stronger with each of these little get togethers. Every time he’d tried to tell Papyrus about it though...something would happen.

 

Either the meal they were cooking would start to burn, Sans would need his opinion on something in the next room, Papyrus would get a phone call, or his own anxiety would make him chicken out.

 

So he sat in agonized silence, praying that Papyrus would somehow figure it out on his own even as he was sort of terrified that his crush was obvious and Papyrus just...wasn’t interested.

 

Soon enough the four of them were sat either on the couch or on the floor in front of it, Papyrus sat next to him of all places, the four of them snuggled up in blankets and holding cups of cocoa. Stretch tried not to glance at Papyrus too often, attempting to focus on the movie even as he felt the other’s warmth through the blankets. Still, the temptation was too great on occasion and he would look out of the corner of his eye, admiring the skeleton beside him.

 

He’d finally settled into actually watching the movie, however, when Papyrus cleared his throat, Stretch looking over fully, only to startle. Papyrus was staring straight at him, a calculating look in his eye and a small grin on his face. Stretch went to ask what was wrong, when Papyrus leaned forward and kissed him. It was a short, chaste thing, just the bones of their teeth brushing together before Papyrus leaned back, winked, and went back to watching the movie.

 

Stretch stared for a moment, then hid his alarmingly golden face in his blanket.


	7. Day 7: Torpid (RottenJoke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: RottenJoke (Razz/Sans)

He watched the slow rise and descent of his bf’s chest, the movements slow and even. There was even a tiny squeak of a snore every once in a while, Sans found it pretty cute at least. Razz would probably complain a little if he knew that Sans liked to watch him sleep, but watching the normally active skeleton during one of his scheduled naps was one of his favorite daily activities. 

 

Razz was a Sans, so it made sense that he needed more sleep than other monsters. What fascinated Sans was that, even though some days he was borderline narcoleptic, he was still a member of the Guard in his universe. Sans had no idea where he would have found the energy. 

 

There was a snuffle of sound, Sans glancing back up at Razz’s face as the slightly shorter skeleton shifted in his sleep, his face scrunching up. Sans watched as Razz’s sockets scrunched tightly together, his brow creasing before a light whine escaped his teeth. He began thrashing a bit in his sleep, but before he could really get going Sans wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest.

 

Murmuring affection and projecting safety and comfort, Sans tucked Razz’s skull beneath his chin, resting his head on his chest. Soon enough the movements stopped, his breathing evening out once more, the dream gone. Sans would have flipped it off if moving wouldn’t have disturbed the bf. Instead he held him, deciding that now was a good enough time for a nap of his own. 


	8. Day 8: Organic (Kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next day!!
> 
> Ship: Kedgeup (Fell/Sans)

There was a faint chill in the air as Fell helped Sans move their card table to the back porch, his long arms flexing as he undid the clasps from the legs and swung them out, setting up the table. Sans had disappeared back inside once he was sure Fell had things under control; the second after the table was set up he reappeared with a large pumpkin that only barely fit in his arms. The thing was wide and solid, the stem still stuck up proudly.

 

Sans had chosen the pumpkin himself, the day the two of them had visited the local pumpkin patch. Fell had watched with a small grin as Sans carefully looked over their options, and came waddling back with a pumpkin nearly as big as his torso carefully laid in his arms. Fell had taken over carrying the monstrous thing while Sans also picked out a few pies for them to take home and paid for their purchases.

 

Eating pie together was a pastime they both enjoyed thoroughly. Every time they had an opportunity to try a new recipe of pie, they took it.

 

In fact, two steaming pieces were still inside, cooling off as they took their time carving this pumpkin into a jackolantern that would scare the pants off any monster that moved by. Scaring humans was an easy feat. Scaring monsters took a bit more skill.

 

Sans started on the eyes as soon as Fell had removed the top and innards, the over intoxicating smell of pumpkin seeds filling the air as he carved. Fell couldn’t help but smile as Sans concentrated on his craft, the very tip of his tongue sticking out as he carefully carved out a set of eyes and a fanged mouth. After he was done, he turned it to the side, looking up to see Fell’s reaction. Fell could only smile softly, nodding as he praised his lover’s skill in carving if only to see the blue spread over his face.

 

That night a very impressive, scary pumpkin sat on their front porch, an electric candle inside of it illuminating the eyes and mouth. Inside were two skeletons, enjoying their long cooled pieces of pie and watching Gordon Ramsay as they snuggled close.


	9. Day 9: Petite (PoisonPuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are late guys, had a bit of a rough time the past couple days ^^'
> 
> Ship: PoisonPuff (Papyrus/Razz)

Papyrus watched as Razz slowly shuffled into the kitchen, arms at his sides as he all but slept walked his way into a seat at the table. He was wearing his robe Papyrus had bought him for christmas the year before, the colors usually bringing out the lavender in Razz’s eyelights. The gems were hidden for now behind closed sockets, Razz setting his chin on the table top, a small snuffle of sound leaving him before he seemed to fall back into a doze.

 

He looked so small like this, so fragile when he was sick and barely able to get out of bed. Taking pity on his poor datemate, Papyrus set a large mug of warm tea in front of him, the thing spiced with cinnamon and sweetened with honey. Maybe more sweet than Razz usually liked, but he was sick, he was allowed to have something sweet in his life. 

 

The smell of the soothing tea in front of his nasal passage helped Razz back out of the sleepy prison he was trapped in, his hands trembling lightly as he brought them to the mug, dragging it closer so he could sip at the contents. A look of relief came over his face as the honey helped relieve the ache in his throat, Razz taking a few more sips before he settled back down into the crook of his arms. 

 

Papyrus chuckled, shaking his head as he returned to his jumble, sipping his own cup of coffee.


	10. Day 10: Tough (Swap Sansby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next day, I'll have today's out with tomorrows!
> 
> Ship: Swap Sansby

It’s another overly warm night in the bar, all of the patrons gone home after the temperature got to be above what most non-fire elemental customers could stand. Well, almost all. There was still the little skeleton seated on a bar stool, napping away without a care in the world. Grillby really shouldn’t have let his little Sansy drink so much but...there had been something in his eyes. A heavy darkness that only showed up when Sans had had the shittiest of days.

 

So he let his little lover have his vice, though as soon as Sans had called for the “good shit, Grillbz! Not that pisswater!” he’d traded the shots of old vodka with water. Sans certainly hadn’t been able to tell the difference, not with how shitfaced he was, and soon after his fifth shot of water he’d passed out. Some of the other patrons had wanted to prank the little skeleton in some way, but one look in Grillby’s direction stopped any potential troublemakers. He didn’t run a bar because he was a pansy.

 

Grillby had been pleased with himself, right up until the point where he’d walked behind Sans and tried to pick him up. Silly thing, his magic was reacting to an “unfamiliar touch” and keeping him rooted to the spot. Sighing, he turned up his heat, letting his magic flow over his lover’s bones, letting him know it was him. 

 

Sans sighed, relaxing into his hold and curling close to his chest as Grillby scooped him up. He’d have to see about texting the younger brother later, no one wanted Papyrus having another attack because his brother hadn’t come home and no one had taken the time to let him know where he was. Sans could be so thoughtless at times, but…

 

Grillby shook his head, waving the door to the back room open with a flick of warm magic. Sans would be staying here tonight, where Grillby could keep an eye on him. It was the right thing to do, after all, for the one monster he loved.


	11. Day 11: Teeny (Spicyhoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owww lol
> 
> Ship: Spicyhoney (Fell/Stretch)

When it came to holidays, Stretch was much more enthusiastic about them than Fell was. Which, not to say Fell didn’t appreciate them for what they were. Thanksgiving was a time of good food and appreciation for being where they were, and who they were with. Christmas was a time for searching for the best present for his lover, as well as making as many goodies as he was able to in a month’s time. 

 

Halloween, though. Halloween was something special for the both of them.

 

While Fell enjoyed the opportunity to try new ingredients and maybe get a good spook out of the neighborhood children, Stretch absolutely loved the atmosphere of what he’d termed “Spook Month”. The two of them had already decorated their front yard and porch, had already carved a few pumpkins with some silly faces, and had already started stockpiling up candy for the final night. 

 

In fact, that’s what they were doing now, Fell pushing a cart through the aisles as Stretch picked things up they needed, including at least five bags of assorted candies. Fell stopped to look at a bag of what appeared to be assorted fruit filled chocolates, and when he looked up Stretch has disappeared into the next aisle. It was nothing new; Stretch often moved quickly through stores.

 

The sudden squeal of sound made him move a little quicker to find his lover, however, the cart skidding a little as he turned the corner, only to run into a still squealing Stretch, his hands outstretched in offering. Fell rolled his eyes, but glanced down to see what had his lover so excited. There were four, multicolored miniature pumpkins, the tiny things speckled and, if he was being honest, the cutest gourds he’d ever seen. 

 

With a put on sigh, he nodded to the cart. Stretch squeed and tossed them in, before running off for the next item on their list. Rolling his eyes, Fell followed, like the love struck fool he was. 


	12. Day 12: Invincible (CashHoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: CashHoney (Cash/Stretch)

Stretch let himself pool over the couch, his bones trembling a little as he stretched them out before going lax in his position. It had been a long day of trying to find a new costume for this year, a lot of shops vying for his attention, but in the end he’d gone with a classic; a hot dog costume.

 

He’d hidden the thing away in the closet (Cash would probably still find it, but that wasn’t the point), as he and the bf had made an agreement to not show each other before Halloween night. Stretch had kept his end of the bargain by going out and looking, even if he stuck with the same costume from last year, but he hoped Cash wouldn’t try going as a pirate again, just in his regular clothes but with a slightly fancier eye patch. 

 

A noise came from their shared bedroom, Stretch glancing that direction before sighing and sitting up. His bones creaked as he stood, shuffling down the hall before he paused just outside the bedroom, the door cracked.

 

Inside was Cash, posing in front of the mirror, a superman costume proudly covering his bones. He struck post after pose, before laughing lightly and shaking his head, beginning to take the costume back off.

 

Stretch watched for a moment longer, then left for the couch, chuckling to himself. His bf was pretty perfect.


	13. Day 13: Opine (Edgepuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edgepuff (Fell/Papyrus)

“It’s just my opinion!” Papyrus’ voice was loud in the supermarket, though that wasn’t really what Fell was worried about. No, what he was worried about was the woman staring at the two of them as if they’d grown two heads.

 

Standing just to Papyrus’ side, Fell was very ready to step in as the woman, and starsdamn did she really have to wear that much makeup, moved forward as if to get in Papyrus’ face, but his boyfriend beat him to it.

 

“I will not abide you in my personal space, human, there are such things as personal bubbles, I’m sure you’re aware.”

 

Once again she was shocked, but this time the anger seemed quick to replace it. “How dare you! First you nasty up the store with your presence, and then you mock my appearance, and now you claim I’m somehow at fault! You monsters should have stayed under the dirt!”

 

Fell almost gave the woman a piece of his mind, but one look at the expression Papyrus wore and he backed away, pulling their cart of goods out of the Papyrus Zone of Anger.

 

“My dear human, let me tell you something. I have a right to be here, just the same as you do. Whether you agree with that is absolutely not my problem. What is my problem is you trying to force me out and getting in my face with your racism and bigotry. If you do not want to make a further scene, then please leave and I will not get security, which is monster friendly at this store, to escort you from the premise. Is that clear?” His voice was cold, even, and absolutely terrifying to hear. 

 

Fell had been on the receiving end of such a voice on rare occasion, and just hearing it set off his alarms.

 

The woman gasped and stuttered, before eventually closing her mouth, face beet red as she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

 

Papyrus watched her go, then turned around, happy smile back on his face as he picked a bag of marshmallows off the shelf, tossing them in the cart. “I think that was everything! Off to the cashiers!!” And with that the two of them took off, Fell shaking his head as he moved fluidly along with his better half, a smile on his own face.


	14. Day 14: Sheer (Rottenberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Rottenberry (Blue/Razz)

Razz stood at the counter in the kitchen, warm mug of coffee in his hands as he watched out the window with a subtle grin on his face. The sun was shining brightly, though he was certain it was still chilly as the wind nearly tore a large sheet out of Blue’s hands where he stood by the clothes line. 

 

There was a basket of dried clothing next to him, the sheet giving him a bit more trouble as the wind tried to nip it from his fingers. Razz watched with pride as Blue heartily laughed in the face of the wind, folding up the shit with no little difficulty and placed it in the basket before moving on to the next one. 

 

There was something about watching his lover work that made Razz feel...complete. The two of them were somewhat outcasts in their universe because of their health, though Razz had gotten somewhat of a better deal because he could fight for himself. Blue had no one willing to teach him, had raised and taken care of his brother, all while people around him tried to tell him what he couldn’t do. It was on pure respect alone that Razz hadn’t gone and torn Blue’s Alphys a new eye socket for rejecting him.

 

Blue was himself, in a lot of ways. And maybe it made him a narcissist to say so, but he loved him for it.

 

Seeing Blue start for the house put Razz back into gear, the coffee pitcher in his hand and a mug in the other as he started to pour a good cup for his lover. It wouldn’t do for him to be cold, no it wouldn’t.


	15. Day 15: Silent (MapleBlossom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MapleBlossom (Papyrus/Slim)

Slim couldn’t help but kick the little drift of snow in front of him, the white powder spraying up and glinting in the moonlight. Why Papyrus had dragged him out at midnight on a weekday was still a mystery, but Slim was almost 98 percent sure it had something to do with their shared insomnia. 

 

Papyrus was kneeling on the ground, staring intensely at a patch of snow, before he was suddenly in motion, rolling the snow with his gloved hands and pushing it across the ground, molding it larger and larger until it was nearly as tall as his hip. Slim watched carefully as another large, but slightly smaller ball was made, Papyrus hefting it up with magic and meticulously placing it on top of the first.

 

Slim was now 99 percent sure Paps just hadn’t been able to sleep, but still he watched as yet another ball was made, this one significantly smaller than the first two, and set it on the very top. From his inventory came some buttons, a scarf, and a top hat, along with a carrot of all things. These were all placed in various places on the balls, the hat set on top and the scarf around the juncture between the top and middle ball. 

 

Then Papyrus scrambled about, searching for god knows what, only to come back from the trees at the edge of their property with a pair of branches that had fallen. These were stuck into the sides of the middle ball and now, if Slim squinted, it sort of looked like a person. 

 

Papyrus stood back, hands on his hips, admiring his work, before he walked over to a still confused Slim, gave him a grin, then walked back to the house.

 

100 percent certain now. But now maybe the two of them could get some sleep, and tomorrow Slim could ask what the hell the snow-creature was supposed to be.


	16. Day 16: Doll (CherryBlossom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: CherryBlossom (Red/Papyrus)

Papyrus swirled his waist, the ruffled skirt flowing around him with a noise of rustling cloth and lace. There was a giant grin on his face, his gloved hands smoothing down the bodice as the skirt settled somewhere around his knees, the bones covered up by socks that reached from his toes up to his hips. There were little bones on the socks, white against black and dotted along his legs. 

 

Red could only grin in return as Papyrus turned to him, hopeful look in his eyes.

 

“What do you think?” That was the thing about Paps, he was always hoping for validation, but never expecting it. The least Red could do was give it to him when he really needed it, and right now, his boyfriend was the picture of stunning.

 

“Ya look perfect to me, babe.” He was sure his eyelights were in the vague shapes of hearts, if the light blush and knowing grin Papyrus wore were any indicator. Hitching a breath as Paps sidled closer to him, taking his face with both gloved hands, before leaning down and giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. Red savored the taste, almost whining when Papyrus finally let him go, though he reveled in the feeling of Paps taking his hand.

 

“Lets go on our date then!”

 

Red chuckled, smile as large as it could stretch. “Followin’ you, babe.”


	17. Day 17: Worry (Fell Sansgore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was five days behind because I'm a dingus, so today I posted days 13-17. So it's not just todays to read lol
> 
> Ship: Fell Sansgore

The hallway was padded with thick carpet, Sans’ socked feet moving silently over it as he made his way through the darkness, crimson eyelights mapping out the house before him. He’d been here before, when there was some large dinner that only the former King’s house could withstand, and Frisk wanted him to come. That was the first time he’d fully seen the old Tyrant after they’d all gotten to the surface. He looked...well he looked like shit. Ancient, tired, and haggard from all the death on his head, the dust on his hands.

 

As the Judge, Sans didn’t want to look past those things. Wanted to hate the old goat for how bad it’d been underground, for killing Frisk so many times, for punishing the people for his grief and loss.

 

But he did. Looked past the dust and blood to find an old man searching for redemption, longing for companionship after a lifetime of loneliness. And so he’d done what he always did. He walked up, stuck out his boobytrapped hand, and told a pun. The King had looked down at him with surprise, before he gingerly took his hand, his fate sealed. The sound of the buzzer shocking him made Sans laugh, not meanly, and after his shock had receded Asgore had guffawed, laughing harder than Sans was sure even Toriel had ever heard him. 

 

One thing lead to another, that lead to another, which lead to Sans being here, in old Fluffybuns house, padding across his house to the old goat’s bedroom, phone in hand and a single text shining on the screen. Stopping just outside the barely open door, Sans listened, hearing the short breaths and held back sobs, and sighed. Pushing open the door, he sidled in, allowing Asgore to pick him up and hold him close, whispering that he wasn’t leaving, not ever.

 

The two of them fell asleep tangled up together.


	18. Day 18: Ragged (RoyalBlossom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: RoyalBlossom (Poppy/Papyrus)

Neither of them got sick that often, what with the constant frigid nature of Snowdin and the moist, chill air that resided in the Ruins. However, when one of them  _ did  _ become ill, it hit hard.

 

Cue Papyrus standing in the kitchen, broth bubbling in one pot as he boiled freshly cut vegetables in another, the sound of his other half hacking in the other room putting a grimace on his face. Poppy didn’t often get sick, but when he did it was a variation of a serious flu, something that didn’t go away quickly and had him in bed for weeks, if not a month. 

 

And like every time it happened, Poppy tried to act like he was fine. That he was well enough to go be around other people and do his job as an ambassador when CLEARLY he wasn’t. So Papyrus, as his sacred duty dictated, forced his boyfriend back the FUCK in bed and had nearly threatened to tie him there when Poppy had fallen unconscious. A quick check later and, satisfied that Poppy had just worn himself out, Papyrus had left to make up some good, hearty soup.

 

Now that Poppy was audibly coughing, it meant he was awake. Which meant if Papyrus didn’t get in there quickly, he would be up and ruining his nap’s hard work and Papyrus would really have to tie him to the damn bed.

 

Sighing, Papyrus set down the spoon and turned the heat down for both pots, setting them to a simmer. Really, his life was difficult, always being the bigger skeleton. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the bedroom, and promised himself that no matter what Poppy did or said, he would not break out the handcuffs.


	19. Day 19: Steady (PearBlossom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: PearBlossom (Portugal/Papyrus)

It started out with little pamphlets showing up in random fucking places. They were usually about random things, little reminders to wash up and clean your living spaces to keep the mind fresh and in its most healthy state of being. Portugal often took them and threw them directly in the nearest waste bin. He took care of himself just fine, and whoever was leaving these, breaking into his damn house to do so, could fuck right off.

 

After if was obvious the pamphlets were not well received, the perpetrator seemed to back off, at least for a few weeks. Then suddenly there were bags of groceries waiting at his doorstep, seemingly delivered right before he arrived home. Inside were a wide variety of food stuffs, all healthy and good for homemade meals. Tucked away in the very bottom was a jar of sweet pickles.

 

The offerings turned up every other week, sometimes including a scarf or a sweater, one time even including a damn electric blanket. The thing was missing its tag, so Portugal couldn’t return it or see how much it had fucking been. 

 

He really wanted to yell at someone, maybe punch someone even, when he saw a small, wrapped present sitting on his doorstep. There was even a little ornate bow on the fucking thing, his eyelights flashing as he snatched the thing up off the ground and stormed into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Tearing the package open, he stared angrily down at what appeared to be a book. Upon further inspection, his brows raised, his eyes widening before he sat heavily on his couch. It was a cookbook. A fucking book of recipes, of pictures of food he’d never tried, never even thought of…

 

He ignored the warm feeling floating in the center of his soul, immediately leafing through the glossy pages to find a recipe for that night’s meal. 


	20. Day 20: Calm (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of Blue, so he's not the excited Blueberry lol
> 
> Ship: Edgeberry (Fell/Blue)

It’d been a fast paced day, full of complaining humans and monsters alike, and as soon as Blue stepped through the front door the silence was a balm to his overworked nerves. Why he’d decided working as an ambassador for the monsters from his Underground would be a good idea, he was still not entirely sure. Alphys had said he had a “keen eye for bullshit”, and that such a thing was needed in the agreements and meetings his kind had with the humans. This way he was almost keeping his word to Papy; he was technically a part of the Guard now, just working with pens instead of swords. 

 

Not like Papyrus had been overly upset to find out that his brother hadn’t really been risking his 1 HP on a daily basis, but Blue still hated lying to him. It always did nothing but make things worse in the long run.

 

Slipping out of his loafers, Blue leaned heavily against the door to his, and Fell’s, apartment, letting his tired eyes fall shut as he breathed in the warm smell of what seemed to be a hearty stew. Taking off his jacket, he hung it on the hook before padding across the carpeted floor to the kitchen, where his beloved boyfriend was busy at the stove, back turned as he carefully crafted a delicious meal for the both of them.

 

Blue slid into a chair at the table, leaning on both hands as he watched his boyfriend cook, the smells and methodical noises slowly luring him into a light doze. Finally he fell asleep, missing the soft gaze Fell sent back to him before he returned to the stove, a bit of pep in his step as he finished up their dinner.


	21. Day 21: Exist (ClassicBerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: ClassicBerry (Sans/Blue)

It wasn’t often they took naps together, their conflicting work schedules making it difficult to line up when they were at home. They took every chance they could get, however, and today just happened to be a shared day off. 

 

Sans was curled into Blue’s chest, Blue’s arms around him, pulling him close. They were protecting each other from the world, the nightmares, the darkness that closed in when they were alone. Their own light shined for the other, keeping them warm as they pulled closer.

 

Sans sighed in his sleep, nuzzling the front of Blue’s shirt, Blue subconsciously returning the gesture as the two of them relaxed a bit more. 

 

It wasn’t often they had the time to bask in each other’s presence. But they took the opportunities that came and ran with them, never looking back.


	22. Day 22: Unruly (EdgelordSupreme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: EdgelordSupreme (Fell/Razz)
> 
>  
> 
> Added headcanon that Razz adopts Chara after they leave the underground.

“Let me ask this one last time.” Razz’s voice, normally soft and monotone, was hard and nearly harsh as he stared off with the woman who was fuming just a foot or so above him. “Did your child hit my child with a baseball bat for being a monster.”

 

Fell sighed as the question led to nothing but more screeching about how her “darling” was “just trying to protect himself from you heathens!” It was a tiresome endeavor, especially when she tried to throw in her opinion on whether Chara should be allowed to live with monsters, “of all horrors!”. This was usually Razz’s last straw, and Fell was fully expecting him to do what he usually did and tell her off.

 

This time, he went very, very still. His sockets must have gone blank, as the woman’s face blanched and she nearly backed up a step.

 

“Now you listen here, you hag. Chara is my child, my will to keep my hands clean in this world, this new life we’ve been given. I will not tolerate hearing that one of the neighborhood children, who have the misfortune of having you as a mother, were bullying them just because their parents are mindless bigots and racists of the highest order.” He paused, shoulders taunt and posture rigid. “Now you will apologize and leave my sight before I take your insensitive ass down to the police station for harassment, or I will have to let my promise to my dear child that I would never harm a human again go.”

 

There was only a second of thought before the woman was apologizing with tears in her eyes, backing away and nearly running, her child’s wrist in hand. Fell rolled his eyes, moving forward to put his hand on Razz’s shoulder.

 

“You’re hot when you’re angry.”

 

Razz laughed.


	23. Day 23: Crack (TwistedBlossom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: TwistedBlossom (Twist/Papyrus)

Sometimes, Twist wondered if Papyrus knew about the cracked scar on his vertebrae. His own scars were very obvious in their placement and amount, but they didn’t really hurt. At least, not in a way that he noticed on day to day. Sure sometimes there would be a bone deep ache when it got cold out, the leaves falling around them like a reminder that the world was about to be a white wasteland. 

 

He watched as Papyrus flit about the kitchen, preparing a large meal for a dinner the lot of them were having. There were a lot of pots and pans to keep track of, both on top of and in the oven, including some dishes that were still being prepared off to the side. He was admirable, in his speed and dexterity in handling all of the dishes with what seemed to be a harried ease, and Twist respected him for it. Gods knew he couldn’t cook worth a damn.

 

It was peaceful moments like this in which, Twist decided he didn’t care much what had happened to leave that kind of scar on his mate’s neck. Sure it bothered him (it seethed under his bones, burned his marrow that someone had hurt his loved one like that, and that Papyrus likely hadn’t killed them for the offence), but he didn’t want Papyrus to relive the pain of whatever had happened, just so his curiosity would be satisfied. 

 

Settling further into his chair with an easy grin, Twist decided he was content with how things were. As Papyrus glanced back to him, a light smile on his face, it seemed he shared the sentiment.


	24. Day 24: Placid (HoneyBun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Honeybun (Stretch/Papyrus)

Papyrus watched carefully, holding the end of the ladder Stretch was high up against, his brows furrowed and teeth clenched as the old, rickety thing swayed a little in the breeze. He tried his best to keep it steady as his boyfriend hooked up one of their electronic halloween decorations, as well as rig up some webs to the branches of the tree they were perched against. The damn thing was still squeaking in distress with every movement Stretch made, swaying a bit in his hands despite his best efforts to hold it still.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He called up, his voice tense with worry. Stretch glanced down, a grin on his face, before he went back to rigging the decorations. 

 

“If I wasn’t, you’d have me down and out of the tree before I could say crap. I’m almost done here, babe, just a few more minutes.”

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes, but set back to holding up the ladder, only slightly distracted by the view he was being given from below. His attention was very quickly brought back to the situation at hand, however, as the ladder gave a mighty creak and swayed almost a little too far to the left.

 

“How are you so calm about this?” Papyrus grit his teeth as he righted the thing, Stretch seemingly unbothered as he simply shifted in place as he finally looked down and caught Papyrus’ eye.

 

“Cause I know you’ll keep me safe.”

 

Papyrus stared at him, gaping, until Stretch snorted and went back to the ghoul. 


	25. Day 25: Shiny (Edgepuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted days 21-25 today, so make sure to go back and read the others!
> 
> Ship: Edgepuff (Fell/Papyrus)

The air outside was crisp, their breaths coming out like clouds as Papyrus strode alongside his boyfriend, Fell animatedly discussing one of his most current students and the strides they were making towards becoming a better person. Papyrus listened attentively, a slight grin on his face as he nodded and spoke his agreement in the places he was meant to.

 

Though he was listening, watching his lover this excited about something was...enchanting. He couldn’t help but appreciate the curved edges of the other’s face, normally scrunched in a scowl, now rounded in his excitement. His eyelights, usually a dark, warning crimson, were white and alive with energy. It was a treat, being able to see him this way, alive with content energy and excited about something that he was working on.

 

His fingers, currently in the pocket of his coat to combat the chill, rubbed unconsciously on the small leather box that had been sitting there for weeks. He wanted the moment to be perfect, when he finally asked, and so far the moment hadn’t come.

 

In moments like this, though, it made him want to go to one knee just to let the other know exactly how he felt about him. 

 

He grinned as Fell smiled, the sight a bright light in an otherwise dreary day. The moment would come soon. For now he had this.


	26. Day 26: Advise (Platonic Papby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Platonic Papby (Papyrus/Grillby)

It wasn’t often the taller of the skeleton brothers made their way into his bar, but every time he did, Grillby was ready with a tall, vanilla milkshake and a basket of cheese fries. The fries were cooked in a special oil that he used for the humans that didn’t eat meat; it seemed to appeal more to Papyrus than the ones he fried in beef tallow. 

 

Papyrus settled himself into a bar stool, unironically the same one his brother often worn down. He looked...well, he looked about the same as he always did when he showed up unannounced. He looked like shit. Dark bags under his eyes, dim eyelights, a slouch to his shoulders that spoke of the boulders of responsibility he often didn’t let others be aware of. 

 

Grillby had tried to give him advice over the years, had tried, gently mind you, to tell him that it was okay to take breaks if life was beating him down that hard. It often ended with Papyrus leaving, milkshake in hand, a brilliantly bright smile on his face and fire in his eyes. Grillby was certain that wasn’t actually helpful, but if it got him out of his slump he wasn’t sure what else to do that would. 

 

Setting the skeleton’s usual order in front of him, Grillby stood by while Papyrus took a long sip of milkshake, seeming to relax in place before he looked up at him, a soft grin on his face. Grillby smiled back as much as he was able. If the warmth of his presence and good cooked food was what Papyrus needed now, he could provide it.


	27. Day 27: Pray (Honeyketchup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Honeyketchup (Sans/Stretch)

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, warming the leaf covered grass, thick clouds dotting the sky. Stretch laid flat over the blanket the two of them had haphazardly set up, the corners folded in and the thing full of lumps, but he’d laid in more uncomfortable places. 

 

Sans was curled up beside him, head tucked under his arm. Usually even on days like this, they’d be inside where it was completely warm, taking a nap on their shared bed, but today it’d just felt right, coming outside. The sun was warm where it shone down on their bones, the air chill as it kissed their faces. They’d brought another blanket to curl up under if it got chilly enough, but neither of them had grabbed for it yet.

 

Stretch couldn’t help but pull Sans closer. He thanked the star every day that he’d met the smaller skeleton, that he’d had a chance to be this happy with someone that loved him back. Curling into Sans, he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off under the warm sky. 

 

It really was a perfect day.


	28. Day 28: Null (Kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one, couldn't think of anything lol
> 
> Ship: Kedgeup (Sans/Fell)

It was dark. Silent. Like a void, full darkness in every direction. But large, strong hands held hold of his own, the bones tipped with jagged edges. They held him, pulled him close, caressed his bones and wiped away his tears. They calmed him through his night terrors, through his panic attacks, through the anxiety and fear that consumed him. 

 

And in turn, he held tightly to them. He helped them through their pain, their fears, their past. He smoothed his fingers over the scars, the nicks and welts. He pulled him close, closer, until there was no difference between them and the darkness around them. The darkness didn’t matter. Not when they held each other close, so close. 


	29. Day 29: Smother (Platonic SparklingLotus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is platonic only, because Spark (servantfell rus) is ace and Lotus (by Lady_Kit) is aro.
> 
> Ship: SparklingLotus (Spark/Lotus)

Sometimes Lotus had to remind himself that his… friend, didn’t actually enjoy the flirting. Sure, Spark would smile with a false glint in his eye, would throw them casually back and forth, but Lotus would have been a fool to not see the jittering in his hands, or the way he would tense just the slightest bit. A learned habit it seemed, flirting, but not one Spark actually favored. 

 

It was especially apparent on days like these, when Spark would show up, thickest sweater he owned covering his scarred bones, the collar pulled too high to cover the weathered collar around his throat, and ask if they could have a cooking lesson. It wasn’t like Lotus had anywhere else to be, not when he could help, and so they would head to the kitchen.

 

Spark would take his time gathering all the ingredients, would take a worn, folded paper from his pocket and flatten it out on the counter before calling Lotus over to take a look at it. Despite his desire to be close, to comfort the other with his touch, he knew it would do nothing to help here. So he kept his distance, offering his comfort in verbal ways, in helping Spark make one of his favorite dishes, in enjoying it with him, even if the spices were a little much for his taste. 

 

If this was the way he was able to comfort Spark, he was happy to do it.


	30. Day 30: Plastic (Spicyhoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off KeelyWolfe's boys from their series, By Any Other Name
> 
> Ship: Spicyhoney (Fell/Stretch)

It was a simple thing, the elastic band Stretch wore around his finger. It was colorful, stuck to his bones like putty and was only worn on the days the metal replacement couldn’t be worn. But still, for Edge to see him leave the house with it on, or head to his lab slipping it on his finger as if an afterthought…

 

It made him want to marry the silly bastard all over again.

 

Edge looked down, watching as his lover’s even breathing made his chest rise and fall, Stretch’s face the epitome of peace as he slept the day away in Edge’s arms. It’d been a rough night, a call from the Embassy that something had happened while the others were in a peace talk. There had been gunmen, but they had apparently been dealt with before anything could actually happen. 

 

Stretch had been up all night, either on the phone with his brother, or laying silently awake in bed, thinking of what could have been. Eventually Edge had brought him downstairs, to where they laid, blanket covering the both of them.

 

He could see the small ring sitting on the hand laid over his chest, the plastic showing small stress lines where Stretch had been pulling at it anxiously, drawing comfort from the reminder that he wasn’t alone. 

 

Closing his eyes, Edge released a long held breath. Neither of them were alone, not anymore.


	31. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!!!!! I'm so proud of myself for finishing it on time this year XD Thank you all for reading ^^

The house is brightly lit, the sound of laughter and a roaring fire coming through the open windows, beckoning the children to come, despite their fear, and ask for candy. A pirate opens the door, eyes bright and orange, shouting with glee at the children’s disbelieving faces that soon turn to joy as candy rains down on them.

 

Inside a party is going, all vampires and pirates and werewolves, although none of them have the physic to pull it off. Drinks are out, though none of them get so drunk that they can’t answer the door, and someone is always ready with a bowl of candy to pass out to the kids that stop by, some monsters that know this is the place with the good stuff, others humans that see their fellows walking by with full size candy bars. 

 

They eat and drink and laugh, for once putting down their defenses, letting themselves have a good time in the name of companionship. For once letting go of their masks, their walls, and giving themselves the opportunity to have a little fun.

 

In the morning they are hungover, tired, and a little hangry, but to none of them was it not worth it.


End file.
